


you, me and the road

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Road Trips, Smoking, unsponsored product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites





	you, me and the road

the metal burns against yuta’s palm when he leans back and pushes himself up on the slanted hood. his crappy old car looks undeservedly nice on a day like this. the surface shines and glitters in the blazing sunlight, tiny particles in the finish shimmering in rainbow colors. yuta props his heels on the bumper, so the naked skin on the underside of his thighs where the shorts don’t reach won’t lie against the heat.

he puts the orange filter in his mouth, cups his hand and deftly rolls his thumb over the wheel of the lighter. one spark is enough, he pulls it towards him with an inhale, and then the end of the cigarette smoulders comfortably. yuta tightens his lips, sucks the air down into his lungs and pretends that he can feel the nicotine spreading; filling the air sacks, filtering through tiny capillaries, seeping out into the bloodstream. fuck, he needed that. his head already feels lighter, mind cleared. like thin tar, he pictures it, calmly taking another drag. trickling, ink-like, swirling out and tinting the fresh, ruby red blood a dirty maroon. mmm, sweet, glorious tar. 

a couple of cars zoom by, the sound come and gone in a couple of seconds. yuta turns his head and looks towards the ditch where jaehyun stands in the bushes, back turned and head bent down. a reddish tan sits at the top of his shoulders, cut through by the wide straps of his tank. his dark hair looks a rich brown in the sunlight. a couple of young birches stand on the slope, branches swaying in the lazy wind, and on the other side of the ditch green fields sprawl out, as they have on and off for the better part of an hour. the sky stretches wide overhead, a listless pale blue, barely a cloud in sight.

jaehyun bends his knees a little, wiggling his hips, then zips up his fly and turns around, climbing back up to the side of the road while half-heartedly wiping his hands on his pants.

“it’s barely fucking cooler outside,” he mutters. he opens the back door and leans in, digging around for a bit, then comes around to the front of the car with a red can of coke in his hand. 

he cracks the top, producing a satisfying, hissing noise, and tips his head back for that first, shivery sip. yuta rests his eyes on his throat, letting them follow the faint rise of his adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallows. with an exaggerated _aah_ jaehyun licks around his lips and takes a seat on the hood next to yuta.

“are you filming an ad or something?” yuta pulls the can from his hand. it’s cold and covered in a thin layer of dew in which jaehyun’s fingers have melted wide stripes. one drop of water runs along the side. he puts the edge to his lips and takes a swig. it’s sickly sweet in his mouth, simmering with tiny bubbles rising towards his nose, stuffing and tickling. he doesn’t actually like coke, but on a day like this. the july heat and the highway, the smell of old car. they still have hours to go. he drinks some more, holds it in his mouth till he manages to swallow. there’s something pressing, high up in his chest. he stretches up, opening his mouth, working his esophagus, but the burp is a disappointment; small and barely audible.

jaehyun grins. “that was pathetic, hyung.” he plucks the half cig from yuta’s fingers, flicks the ashes off over the ground and sucks in a drag.

yuta chuckles, knows what’s coming. “you can’t smoke.”

“shut up.” jaehyun sends him a glare, but his voice is tight, the smoke stuck somewhere in his throat. “i’ve practiced.”

“why?” yuta shifts the can between his hands and strokes the right one between jaehyun’s shoulder blades when he starts coughing. “i’m a bad influence on you. you used to be a good boy.”

“who cares,” jaehyun wheezes. he looks up at yuta with wet eyes, but the crack is back on his face. “life is for living.”

they switch back. yuta finishes the cig and jaehyun drinks his soda.

“you want me to drive?”

“nah, i’m good. we’ll switch later.”

jaehyun nods. “let me know when you get tired.” 

yuta grins.

“what?”

“you’re sweet.” he throws his arm around jaehyun’s neck and pulls him closer. jaehyun turns his head, meeting him. a little smile sits at the corner of his mouth. it’s too tempting to leave there. 

the bitter taste of smoke and the artificial sweetness mix between their lips till yuta can’t really tell the difference. softly he drags his nails through the hair at the top of jaehyun’s neck. “let’s get going.”

“yeah.”


End file.
